Double Trouble
by Revenge77
Summary: Tony has twin six year old daughters and a three year old son, and their a hand full...So when Pepper leaves Tony with the children why she's going to China for a board meeting things are bound to get messy...Oh, did I tell you the twins get kidnapped...


I don't own anything, but Clove,Joseph,Trixie,Aria,Beatrice,Skipp,Leo,Timothy,Otis,Sondra,Penny,Jason, and Hunter. This list is write here just in case I want them in the story remember that.

Chapter one

2006

Tony:

"Who on earth would ring the door bell at two in the morning?" I said angrily that who ever it was woke me up. So I answered the door to see no one until I looked down to see to baby carriers with two babies.

"Pepper!" I yelled knowing she might of stayed late doing her work. Then she walked in with a tired look,probably feel asleep on the couch again. Me knowing she's a heavy sleeper that won't wake unless you say her name.

"Yes,Tony?" she asked then saw the babies.

"Uh,Tony...," she started.

"I have know idea," I said answering her question. Then she picked one up and carried it in.

"Tony,get the other one," she said and I picked it up and took it to the living room. Then Pepper pick one up out of it's carrier and we saw a note that read.

Note:

Dear,Tony

These two girls are yours,trust me. Do a blood test if you want,what do I care... There names are Trixie and Aria,it's sewn on their blankets as you see. Their two days old and I don't want them,so you can have them...Bye.

Tony:

"Well, I guessing I'm taking you shopping tomorrow...," I said knowing I won't be able to get rid them because of Pepper.

"You got that right," Pepper said and set the one in the purple blanket in her carrier.

"Which on is that one?" I asked.

"Trixie," Pepper said.

Present day 2012

Aria:

"I don't know,Pepper...," my dad started then stopped when he saw Happy tied up and saw Trixie and me standing there frozen for the moment.

"We should run...," Trixie whispered as we looked at dad who hung up on mommy.

"Yeah...," I said and we ran upstairs and into our room.

"Jarvis,don't unlock the door for anyone not even Daddy," Trixie said and I threw the escape rope out over the balcony.

"Look before you lower," I said and Trixie looked over the balcony then climbed down the rope. Then I did and we sneaked into the living room and ran out the front door. Where our dad scooped us up and held us.

"You know you can't run so why do you guys try?" he asked.

"I thought the plan was going to work this time," I said.

"It is," Trixie said and shined a laser in our dad's eyes and we ran out the door only to get caught by Rowdy.

"Missing something?" Rowdy asked our dad.

"Yeah,thanks," dad said rubbing his eyes.

"Girls untie Happy..." Dad said.

"Okay," Trixie and I said and did what we were told.

Three hours later dad had to leave and go save lives or go to work as he told us. So Rowdy bought some ice cream and we ate it after launch.

"I wonder what Daddy is doing?" Trixie asked.

"Uh,working," Rowdy said and I just up and left. Then turned on the television and turned it to the news watching Iron-man save people. The thing is daddy doesn't won't us to be known about,so he has a teacher homeschool us and mommy buys our clothes for us. So we try to escape here and there,but that takes forever. The other thing is that he doesn't wan't us to know he's Iron Man,but that's a little hard once I watch the news all the time or the fact that Trixie and I always hack into the database.

"Aria, how we gonna play Hop-Scotch,if Uncle Rowdy is watching us?" Trixie asked using the code word Hop-Scotch that stands for Plan three when all of the sudden baby monitor went off.

"Rowdy,Timothy crying," I said and Rowdy left upstairs. Oh,yeah Timothy is our three year old brother, he has lighter hair then me and Trixie,because he got mommy's redish tent to it.

"Hop-Scotch now," I whispered and we ran straight the door opened it only to see a group of people:A bunch of guys in suits.

"Hello, what's your name," a guy asked and Trixie and I just stared them.

"Uh,slap me if I'm dreaming because there's mob people on our door step," I said and Trixie slapped me in the back of the head.

"Ow! I said if was dreaming!" I yelled and we turned our gaze back the people who were now staring at us.

"What should we do, we're out matched and the one guy is a giant?" Trixie whispered into my ear and also cupped her hands around it.

"This," I said and slammed the door shut on them.

"Rowdy! Crazy people are outside and one is a giant and he also needs a hair cut!" I yelled and Rowdy came downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey, guys come on in," Rowdy said and let them in.

"Where's Stark he asked us to come over," the lady asked.

"Uh,work," Rowdy said.

"Who are the kids?" guy three asked and our dad walked in.

"Jarvis, why are there mob people in my house," dad asked looking at the people.

"Sir, those are the other business workers of your business. Their not part of any mob," Jarvis said.

"Sarcasm," I said and Jarvis shut up.

"Who are the kids?" Sunglasses asked again.

"Trixie and Aria my daughters," our dad said and everybody froze.

To be continued


End file.
